Love is love, pure and simple
by Jerrie96
Summary: Poor Munkustrap! Tribe protectors are meant to be proper... but some things just can't be controlled. A one-shot for the Unusual Cats Couples Contest by Hazelthorn.


* * *

**A weird pairing... but it was fun to write for :) it's for the Unusual Cats Couples contest by Hazelthorn. Enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon Jerrie, we're gonna be late!" Rumpleteaser shouted at her brother. "Comin', Oi'm comin'," grumbled Mungojerrie. He was not a morning cat.

The Junkyard was already buzzing with activity as the tiger tabby twins entered the clearing. "C'mon, c'mon!" Rumpleteaser urged her brother. "Oi'm comin'! Wouldja slow… down!" Mungojerrie panted. "This can' wait!" snapped his sister.

"Hi Misto!" "Yiiiaahh!" Mistoffelees was in the middle of a complicated magic trick and Rumpleteaser's cry made him jump. His fur sparked and stood on end, and the coloured ribbons that he'd been magicking up swirled themselves around him.

"HELP!" he cried. Rumpleteaser yelled back, "Oi can' be late!" Mungojerrie yelled after his sister, "TEASAH! OI GIVE UP! YA CAN GO ALONE!" "FOINE!" came the reply.

"Are you okay Misto?" Mungojerrie asked the conjuring cat. "Mmmphh? Oh… yeah… I'm… fine… if I could just… get out… of this THING!" he paused every few words, grunting with effort as he attempted to disentangle himself from the swirl of colourful ribbons.

"Here… lemme carry ya to Munkustrap," Mungojerrie offered, and, before the magical tom could protest, he felt himself being scooped up into Mungojerrie's arms. "Why Munkustrap?" Misto complained. "Cos 'e'll know wha' ta do."

Munkustrap chuckled quietly as Misto was unceremoniously dumped on his bed. "Ow." "Sorry Misto," Jerrie grinned cheekily.

_He looks pretty cute when he grins like that…_ Munkustrap thought subconsciously. _Wait… what the?! He's a tom, you idiot, a TOM! He's MUNGOJERRIE! And you're the tribe protector, for goodness' sake! Show some dignity! _

"Ok Misto let's get you sorted out," the silver tabby smiled, unwinding the swirly ribbon slowly. Mungojerrie watched curiously as the many colours spiraled before his eyes.

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, pink, silver and gold. _Red for anger,_ _orange for fun, yellow for happiness, green for peace, blue for calm, indigo for deep, violet for tranquility, silver for the silver lining in every cloud, gold for wealth, and pink for…_ Munkustrap swallowed. _Pink for… love… which I can't seem to find… anywhere… not in Demeter… or Bombalurina… or Rumpleteaser… or Tantomile! Why don't I like queens? _

"Err… Munkustrap? Are you done?" Misto asked. "What?" Munkustrap jerked back to reality with a start and found himself holding a loose end of ribbon. "Oh, err, yeah. See you Misto." "Bye."

Mungojerrie smiled at the tribe protector. "A bit outta it, aren't ya Straps?" he chuckled. "You don't know the half of it," Munkustrap replied, willing himself not to tear up as he recalled the events of yesterday.

_It was a lovely morning and the sun was shining onto Munkustrap's sleeping form as he stretched on top of the TSE1. It was a perfect morning; well… it had been until, "YOWW!!" Munkustrap howled as two tom-kits with unsheathed claws jumped on his back. Tumblebrutus landed on his back with perfect poise and grace; the same could not be said for Pouncival. _

_As he landed, the smallest tom-kit slipped and dug his claws in to keep balanced. He slid and the force of his weight ripped 10 deep claw-like gashes into the silver tabby's back. "AH!" screamed Pouncival. "OWW!!!!!" yelled Munkustrap and he bolted upright, tossing Tumblebrutus off his back. Bright scarlet rivulets of blood tricked down his fur and coagulated, matting the fine hairs. _

_After a huge scolding, two tom-kits were confined to their dens for a day and one incredibly sore silver tabby was being treated by Jennyanydots. Tutting, the older female left and a younger, black-and-gold one walked in. _

_"Hey Deme." _

_"Hi Munkustrap. Oh, you poor thing!" she cooed and licked his wounds. Instead of feeling pleasant chills, Munkustrap felt cold and uncomfortable. _

_"Munkustrap…" she breathed. "I love you." She kissed him on the lips. _

_*Oh no…* he thought. It was awkward and uncomfortable and he felt no passion whatsoever. Breaking away, he leapt up. _

_"I-I'm sorry Deme. I-I don't… I-I can't love you. I'm sorry." He tore out leaving a heartbroken black-and-gold queen behind. _

He swallowed and tears spilled down his face. "Munkustrap?" Mungojerrie put his arms around the silver tabby comfortingly.

Now Munkustrap felt a pleasant chill. _This can't be! Sh*! No! I'm a- I'm a… _

"It's ok Munkustrap." Burying his head in Mungojerrie's shoulder, Munkustrap sobbed his heart out. Now that he thought about it, he'd always loved Mungojerrie. He always had, always would. But Mungojerrie didn't deserve to be pinned down by the tribe protector's stupid likes and loves.

It wasn't fair. _Hell just say it Munkustrap… you have to! _"Mungojerrie… I love you." "Ya know what Munkustrap? Oi—"

"Meow! Grrr! Hiss! Spit! Yell! Howl!" Munkustrap and Mungojerrie rushed outside. "What the..?!" Tugger and Alonzo were in the middle of a cat-fight.

And Alonzo was winning. "I'll teach you to… *Scratch*… try and… *Hiss* … get at… *Growl*… my Cass!" Alonzo was yelling at Tugger, who cowered and whimpered on the floor as Alonzo slashed at him. "Oh God!" Demeter screamed. "Alonzo, get off of him!" Cassandra cried.

"STOP IT!" Munkustrap bellowed, swiping away the rogue tears. The silver tabby surveyed the scene as Alonzo stepped away from Tugger, revealing his bloodied face. "Dammit!" Munkustrap muttered as he looked over his brother. Jellylorum mopped up his face, and it was revealed that he only had one, thin but deep cut running down his face. "It will heal," tutted Jellylorum disapprovingly. Pouncival, Tumble, Admetus and Plato were listening curiously.

"Okay," Munkustrap took a deep breath, and addressed his brother first, "Why were you and Alonzo fighting?"

"Um…" Tugger whimpered.

Munkustrap sighed. "Alonzo?"

The black-and-white tom was quivering with rage as he explained. "I got back from a nice walk and I found him…" here Alonzo paused, growling furiously, "…found him and… and Cass" he jerked his head, well aware that there were four very curious male kittens hanging onto his every word, "… um, shall I say…"

"That will do, Alonzo." Munkustrap said. "There will be no punishment. Now, if you don't mind, I was enjoying a nice chat until this disturbance. Tugger, keep your nose… and various other body parts… off of claimed Queens. Got it?" Munkustrap sighed wearily before heading back into his den and motioning Mungojerrie to follow.

"Oi was gonna say… Oi actualla love ya too. And there ain't nothin' wrong about it! Love is love, pure an' simple."

Munkustrap's heart swelled as Mungojerrie kissed him. Munkustrap smiled and kissed him back as the sun shone through the small den window, lighting up the figure of the two toms together, lighting up their dreams, hopes and future.


End file.
